This specification relates to cloud computing.
In cloud computing, data can be distributed to a system of multiple computers connected by one or more communications networks. Each computer can host one or more servers, each of which processes a portion of the data. The servers can process the data in parallel. Such a distributed computing system can handle web-oriented and data-intensive applications deployed in a virtualized environment. In some cases, developers deploy their software packages across multiple distributed computing systems. However, different distributed computing systems may have different underlying infrastructures, which can cause complexity for the developers deploying their software packages on the different distributed computing systems.